Secrets Uncovered sequel to Feelings Uncovered
by smileywriter15
Summary: Kensi and Deeks relationship has been going great. But what happens when Kensi's biggest secret gets out?
1. Chapter 1: Kensi's Secret

Kensi and Deeks walked into work together. They had been together for about 3 months after Kensi nearly died from an explosion. Deeks wrapped his arm around her waist and her head sat against his shoulder.

"Aw, how cute, who knew you guys would last this long?" Callen teased as they walked in.

"Sorry you're just jealous that you haven't found anyone special," Kensi teased back and kissed Deeks just to mess with him.

"Yeah, whatever Kenz." They all sat down and began their day of work. But soon Hedi came in.

"Eric has a case for you all upstairs," she said as she walked into the squad room. They all took that as their cue and headed upstairs. A naval lieutenant had been shot and killed in his home. Callen and Sam were sent to check out the crime scene. Kensi and Deeks went back downstairs to look into bank statements and what the lieutenant was working on before he died.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Kensi asked being sure that this case wouldn't stop the dinner plans they had made for later.

"Of course," Deeks answered not looking up from his computer screen.

"You did remember to make a reservation, right?" Kensi asked knowing Deeks could be forgetful.

"Uh…" Deeks responded rapidly typing on his computer. "Yes," he finally said looking up.

"Remind me why I love you, because right now I'm not sure."

"Because I'm charming, funny, really good looking…"

"Ok I get it."

They went back to work. By the time Callen and Sam got back they saw that the lieutenant had spent a lot of money on a research program that wasn't approved by the navy. A small voice interrupted their briefing.

"Um… excuse me?" They turned around to see a girl who couldn't be more than 8 years old.

"Can I help you?" Callen asked stepping forward.

"I'm looking for a…um….a," she said unable to finish her thought as she looked through her backpack to find a notebook. She flipped it to a specific page, "Oh a Kensi Blye," she said finishing her thought.

Kensi stepped forward to face the girl. She was small. She had brown hair that came down to her shoulders, her eyes were a beautiful shade of green like Kensi's and she wore a blue tank top with a blue jean skirt.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle Harrison, I'm your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2: A Past Catching Up

Kensi stood there looking at this small girl. She always knew this would come back to get here. About 9 years ago Kensi had gotten married but after she had gotten pregnant her husband left her and with her job, she couldn't take care of a child, so she had put her only daughter up for adoption.

The room around them had gone silent. She looked at Deeks whose face had gone hard. She couldn't tell if it was out of anger or confusion.

"Will you excuse me?" Kensi finally said. She took Isabelle to a place where they could talk alone. "How did you find me?" Kensi asked after they were alone.

"My parents told me I was adopted when I was 5 and that they didn't want me. We started talking about our family trees in school so I started looking into who my real family was and I found you. Now I've got a question. Why did you give me up?"

"Sweetheart, giving you up was the last thing I wanted to do. But I had just started my job as an NCIS agent and your dad left me so I didn't have a choice. I gave you up because I loved you. But I never expected you to find me."

"Who's my dad?"

"Lets keep this on you and how you got here," Kensi replied not ready to answer that question. "How did you get here?"

"I told my parents I found you and they let me come here. They don't really like me. They figured this was their one chance to get rid of me so they took it."

"I'm sorry, but I did what I had to do for the good of you."

"I know but I don't want to go back there, please don't make me go back!"

"I'll see what I can do. I have to go back to work but I have some friends you can hang out with." Kensi took Isabelle upstairs to see Nell and Eric. They tried asking questions but she told them she'd explain later. She didn't know how much Isabelle would tell them by the time she got back but there was something bigger she had to deal with… Deeks.

She walked downstairs and back into the squad room.

"Ok, let's get back to work," she said quickly as she walked in. She tried her best to avoid Deeks. She really didn't know how to explain all of this. Questions would be asked and answers would not be easy but she would explain everything.

Deeks had been avoiding eye contact with Kensi. He was confused, curious, but not as angry as he thought he would be. The one thing he needed to know is why didn't she ever tell him? He would find out one way or another.

"Ms. Blye," Hetty called as she reappeared in the squad room. Kensi turned around. "May I have a word with you?" Saved by the bell. She took her cue and followed Hetty as she walked away. "I understand you have a surprise visitor," Hetty got to the point quickly as she sat down at her desk.

"Um… yeah, I guess so," Kensi answered her not knowing what else to say.

"You never said anything about a daughter, why is that?"

"I…um… I was embarrassed for giving her up even though I knew it was best for her," Kensi began, tears started swimming in her eyes. "I just didn't know how to tell anyone or how people would treat me if they found out about her."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of. You did what you had to do because you were thinking of your daughter but there's only one person that absolutely needs to know that."

"Deeks, yeah I know," Kensi said finishing her thought. One by one, tears started coming down her cheeks. They finished there conversation about what they were to do with Isabelle and agreed they'd decide later. Kensi got back up and walked to the squad room. When she returned she saw no one but Deeks sitting in the squad room.


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

"I know this looks bad," Kensi started to say her voice still shaky from her conversation with Hetty.

"Kensi, I just can't believe you didn't tell me," Deeks said not hiding the disappointment in his voice.

"Well, I was going to but no one on the team knows and I never got far enough in a relationship to tell anyone and I was afraid if I told you that it would change things."

"Kensi, the fact you have a daughter is not something worth changing our whole relationship over," Deeks assured her coming closer. He took her hands and looked down at her. "I love you, Kenz, and nothing will change that." He leaned down to kiss her when Sam and Callen walked back in.

"I see you guys worked everything out," Sam said as he sat down at his desk.

"Is it your concern?" Kensi said back.

"Yes," Callen said cutting in. "So where's the kid?"

"And is she really your daughter?" Sam asked

"Yes and upstairs hanging out with Nell and Eric."

"So how did this all happen?" Deeks said. She knew he would ask eventually.

"About 9 years ago I married a guy I met in college, I got pregnant, he left. I had just joined NCIS and knew I wouldn't be able to take care of a child and it'd be worse if something happened to me, so I did what I thought was best and put her up for adoption."

"And how did she find you?" Callen asked.

"The people who adopted her guess don't want her anymore and she was determined to find me and when she did they didn't think twice to send her out. Can we just get back to work, please?"

They went back to work when soon Kensi started to get hungry. Deeks offered to take her and Isabelle out to lunch. Kensi went upstairs to grab her. She found all of them huddled around a computer screen filled with jumbled up words and numbers she couldn't read.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" Kensi asked teasingly.  
>"She is amazingly talented. She's helping us decrypt a message on our dead lieutenant's computer. So far we have it half way there," Nell answered beaming with excitement.<p>

"Really, you did all of this?" Kensi turned to Isabelle.

"Yep, it's a simple encryption key you just…" Isabelle started.

"Sorry, sweetie, but I really don't know that much about computers. Are you hungry? We're about to go to lunch."

"Yeah let's go," she answered beaming. Before Kensi could get out of the room, Eric grabbed her arm to stop her.

"She's awesome Kenz, you should really be proud," he said.

"I am." She said and walked out of the room to follow Isabelle.

They went to a small boutique restaurant. It was really a get to know you lunch so they didn't go any place big.

"So do you go by Izzy or Isabelle?" Deeks asked. He always needed to know if someone had a nickname.

"My friends call me Izzy."

"Izzy it is then," Deeks said taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Have you figured out what to do with me yet?" she asked you could hear the hope and wondering in her voice.

"Not yet sweetheart, but just know what ever I do, it's because I love you," Kensi responded after a minute of silence except for the cars on the street and the conversations from other tables.

The truth was Kensi had already made up her mind.


	4. Chapter 4: In The Field

They finished up lunch and headed back to work. As they entered the building, Izzy went skipping back up to Nell and Eric.

"Hey got a suspect," Callen said as they walked in.

"Uh… how long were we gone?" Deeks asked confused by how they already had a suspect.

"The lieutenant's CO, David Morris, knew about the project and was mad because he originally had the idea," Callen said filling them in.

"He was also not at work and his cell was off at the time of the murder," Sam said. "Your daughter helped Nell and Eric figure that one out," he added looking at Kensi.

"Yeah, yeah she's a genius, I'm proud, can we finish?' she said still uncomfortable with the subject.

"Oh and get this, Morris has 22 caliber pistol that wasn't registered by the navy," Callen finished. A 22 caliber was the assumed murder weapon.

"'K, let's go pick him up," Deeks said heading for the door, Kensi followed. "So what are you going to do with the kid?" Deeks said filling the gap in the car.

"Can we not talk about this?" Kensi said not ready to discuss what was to be done with her daughter.

"Did you name her or did her adopted parents?"

"I did, after my mother."

"It's a pretty name and it fits her, she's almost as pretty as her mom." Kensi gave a small laugh at the cheesy line. Deeks was not one for originality, but who said that wasn't one of the reasons she loved him. They pulled up to the base where Morris was stationed.

"We're looking for Captain Morris," Kensi told a young lieutenant. He ended up pointing them in the direction of a small work out area. When they got there, Morris was working on pull ups on a thin metal bar being held by two long wooden boards painted blue.

"Captain Morris?" Deeks asked as they walked up. The captain hopped down, took one look at them and ran. They pulled their guns and ran after him. Kensi was a few feet away when he pulled his own gun and started to fire. Kensi returned fire being sure to aim where it wouldn't kill him. She shot him once in the foot and another in the right shoulder.

Deeks pulled out his cell to call for an ambulance and Kensi was cuffing him. The ambulance came about fifteen minutes later and about four hours after he was admitted to the hospital, they took him to be interrogated. It didn't take long to get him to confess. Case closed. Deeks and Kensi headed back to the squad room to talk.

"So are we still on for tonight after everything today?" Deeks being the one to ask this time.

"Yep," Kensi said in response.

"What about…?" Deeks started trailing off.

"Eric and Nell agreed to stay here and watch her."

"Perfect."

"I'm going to go check on her." Kensi left the squad room and headed back upstairs. There was one thing she needed to do.


	5. Chapter 5: Case 1, Solved

When she walked into the room, she saw everyone except her daughter.

"Ugh, where is she?"

"Bathroom," Nell answered. "Just hang here until she gets back. What up?"

"I just want to talk to her a little bit."

She quickly went into the corner. She pulled out her phone and sent one text.

_She found me,_ was the only thing it said when she hit send.

"Hi what are you doing in here?" a small voice came behind her.

"Just coming to see you, Nell, and Eric. I needed to let you know that I had plans tonight so you're going to hang here with them."

"Yeah, we're just going to hang out and play some video games, maybe order a pizza," Eric said jumping in.

"Sounds great," Izzy replied.

"Ok we've got a suspect so I've gotta go." She got downstairs and headed towards the interrogation room. She found Deeks and Callen in the boat house. Sam was interrogation room they were watching on the TV in the interrogation.

"What do we know?" Kensi asked as she walked in.

"Nothing," Callen replied. "He called his lawyer so we can't talk to him. But before he did that he almost too quickly stated that he didn't kill the lieutenant."

"How's Izzy?" Deeks asked. She was glad that he didn't find this too weird and was still actually talking to her.

"Upstairs hanging with Nell and Eric." But before anything else could be said, voices came from the screen.

"Ok, I'm done waiting for my lawyer," Morris had finally spoken up.

"Ok then why don't you tell us what was going down between you and Lieutenant Scott Peterson?" Sam asked.

"The guy had stolen my idea on how to increase a submarine's engine by 40%. With the engines so good, the crew would have more time finding enemy submarine's and battle ships."

"So why is he dead?"

"I confronted him about it, he got defensive said I was jealous of his brilliant mind. I had threatened him that I would good the navy about it and he lost hit. I turned to walk away, he found a pipe or something he got me in the leg, I had my 22 on me… It was self defense."

"And that's what they all say," Callen said while Sam cuffed the Commander and read him his rights.

"True or false we got the guy," Deeks added. Neither of them had noticed that Kensi had already left the room.


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Memories

Kensi went straight to the gun range. It was the one place she went when she had a lot on her mind.

"_I'm pregnant," _Kensi began flashing back to her marriage. _"We're going to be parents"_

_ She had gotten confused by her husband's pale face. "You're pregnant?"_

_ "Yeah," she said her face still beaming. _

_ "Kensi, you don't understand, I can't be a father. I'm not ready. I don't know if I can do this."_

_ "Of course you can we're a team. And with my job someone's got to be here to watch it grow up."_

_ "Kensi…"_

_ "Please, I can't do this alone."_

The next gunshot brought her back to reality. She felt a tear streaming down her cheek.

_ How could he do this to me, she thought as she read the note he had left for her. She was due in 6 weeks, and the father of her child was gone. Everything that was his was emptied out to the closet and the dresser. She read the note over again._

_ Dear Kensi,_

_I'm sorry. I can't do this. I'm afraid I won't be a good father to Isabelle. She deserves a greater life then I can give her. I know that you can give her a great life. I know that you'll be a great mother but I also know that I'm not the person she'll want to be home with everyday. You just started your job at NCIS and I know it'll be hard to do your job and come home to take care of Isabelle, but I know you can do it. I wouldn't be shocked if you never want to speak to me again but know that I love you and I love our child but that's why I had to leave. _

She shot again. She was nearly sobbing now. She put another three rounds in the cut out on the other side of the room. She didn't even hear Deeks come in to the room.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, she jumped at the sound of his voice and hurried to brush away the tears.

"Yeah, fine," she lied.

"Kenz, I know this is the place you come when you're upset or just have a ton on your mind. We're a team now, I want to help you."

_ "…we're a team." _It echoed in her head like a bad dream. She couldn't talk about her ex-husband. Not with Deeks anyways. She didn't even know where he was. All she had was a phone number for him. She hadn't talked to him since she put Izzy up for adoption. Did she make the right choice in telling him she was here?

"You don't have to be so brave all the time. Sometimes you have to let people in.

"I know, and I promise I'll be better for dinner tonight."

"Good. Our reservations are in two hours," he bent down to kiss her then left. Once he was gone, she reached into her wallet and pulled out two things, a picture of her and Izzy the day she was born and a worn letter that was left on her pillow so many years ago.


	7. Chapter 7: The Ex Factor

Kensi, Deeks, and Izzy left an hour before dinner. Kensi decided to show Izzy where she would be staying for the next little while. When they got home Kensi showed Izzy her room which was now a guest room. Eric was going to be here soon to pick her up.

Kensi wore a short, strapless, black dress that came down to her knees. She put on a pair of earrings that Deeks got her after a month of them dating. She curled her hair and put a part of it up. As she started putting her make up on, there was a knock on the door.

"Izzy, would you get that?" she called from the bathroom as she finished getting ready. She heard the door open and close and the sound of people talking from downstairs. When she came down, she saw Eric and Izzy standing in the living room.

"Wow Kenz, never seen you so dressed up," he told her as she came into view.

"Hey look thanks for doing this for me. I'll call you when we're on our way back and pick her up."

"Ok, ready to go Izzy."

"Ready!" Kensi watched them leave from the window. About 10 minutes later, Deeks came to pick her up. He was in a suit with no tie and his hair actually looked brushed.

"Well don't you look nice?" he joked as she walked up to him.

"Go a little overboard getting dressed did we now?" she teased back. She leaned up to kiss him when she reached him.

"Hey these are Italian shoes."

"Just get in the car."

They went to a beautiful new French restaurant. They sat, joked, and laughed for close to two hours when Kensi decided it was time to go. They went and picked up Izzy at head quarters. Deeks drove them home where Izzy went straight to bed she was so tired.

Kensi had already showered and changed when there was a knock on the door. Standing on the porch was her ex-husband and the father of her daughter. On the porch, was Tony DiNozzo.


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble in Paradise

"Tony, what are you doing here?" she demanded as she stepped onto the porch.

"I had a feeling you were still living here. This is the house we bought together after we got married," he responded.

"Answer me," she told him sternly.

"I want to see her. I want to see Isabelle."

"No. You can't just walk out on me and our unborn child saying that 'you're not ready to be a dad' and then eight years later, out of the blue, act as if nothing happened."

"I did that because I loved you and I thought it was best for you, both of you."

"Bull crap! You don't walk out on someone you love especially when they're eight months pregnant."

"I know, it was a mistake, but…"

"No, I made the mistake. I made the mistake of telling you she was here with me." Tears were streaming down her face now. "And I have a life now. A job and a wonderful boyfriend both in which I love."

"Kensi, I came here to see my daughter."

"Then you came here for no reason, because I'm not letting you see her," she stormed into the house and locked the door. She fell to the floor and began to sob.

The next day she came into work still shaken up from last night.

_It's over Kenz; he's gone, just relax._ She thought to herself. But when she and Izzy walked into the bullpen, Tony was standing there, watching them.

"Izzy, go upstairs with Eric and Nell and don't come down until I get you," she told her daughter.

"Ok," she replied skipping the whole way.

She turned her head to look Tony in the eyes.

"Why are you here?" she asked coldly. "It's bad enough you showed up last night but now you have to show up here?"

"I want… to see… my daughter," he said with a serious look on his face. They just glared at each other.

"What's going on here?" Kensi spun around to see Deeks standing there.


	9. Chapter 9: From Here on Out

"Deeks," was all Kensi could get out.

"Who's this guy?" Tony asked behind her. She ignored him and took Deeks to an empty room where they could talk.

"Who's that?" Deeks asked pointing towards the bullpen. Kensi hesitated to answer. "Kenz, c'mon, you know you can tell me anything and it won't hurt us."

"That's Tony," she finally answered. "He's… Izzy's father." She held her head low to hide the tears streaming down her face.

"Ok and why is he here?"

"I told him that Izzy was here with me and he came to see her but I won't let him."

"Yeah I get why," Deeks said looking as if he was going to kill someone.

"Deeks don't," Kensi tried to stop him as he raced out of the room towards the bullpen where he walked right up to Tony.

"Listen to me carefully," Deeks used that tone of voice that he used when he was trying to intimidate a suspect. "You are not going to see Izzy. You chose eight years ago not to be part of her life and now you aren't so get lost and don't bother Kensi with this again."

They just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Tony finally broke the silence.

"Fine, you're right, I made my decision but she's still my daughter. Does she even know I'm her father?" he said looking at Kensi.

"No and after today and last night, I don't even know if I want to tell her any more." He just glared at her now. He walked right past her and right out the door and didn't look back. Kensi and Deeks sat down to begin another day's work. Sam and Callen were late as usual so Deeks and Kensi finished paperwork from the recent case. Deeks broke the silence.

"So what have you decided about Izzy?"

"You know, I'm going to keep her around. I don't want to ruin the last chance I may get to watch my daughter grow."

"Well you can't do it alone, heads up!" He tossed a small little black box across the bullpen. Inside was a small diamond ring.


	10. Chapter 10: 'Til Death Do Us Part

A year later…

Kenzi wore a strapless white dress with a beaded belt. Her veil fell to her mid back and she held the bouquet of roses in the middle of her stomach. She stepped out into the room for Callen, Izzy, Nell and Hedi to see her. Smiles spread across all their faces as she came into view.

"You look beautiful mom," Izzy said walking up to hug her.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you without a leather jacket on," Callen joked. Kenzi let out a small laugh.

"Well, I better find my seat. You look wonderful," Hedi said exiting the room.

"You ready?" Callen asked.

"As I'll ever be," Kenzi replied. Izzy was the flower girl and Nell was maid of honor. Sam and Eric were the best mans. The music began playing and Callen walked Kenzi down the isle.

She looked straight ahead; right at Deeks. His face was beaming. She took her place at the alter. They took turns saying their vows and both of them said, "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister said.

"I love you, Kenz," Deeks whispered to her. They kissed and walked back down the isle as husband and wife.


End file.
